Generally, an electron gun or an ion gun consists of a pair of positive electrode and negative electrode that are electrically insulated. In a ZrO/W Schottky electron source that recently becomes popular, those in which an electron source and a positive electrode (extraction electrode) are integrated are put into practical use due to the facility of handling (see Patent Document 1).